Alia's story: Command Mission
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: The battles on Giga Island have many effects on the surrounding continents. But what happens when a navigator is left to work behind the scenes? She finds a way to cut in on the action, that's what and to claim the heart of the man she loves the most! Ali
1. Beginning of the End

Alia Command Mission Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own this idea, this idea was given to me by one of my fans who is named Kidswingshot. I just own the text XD! Anyways, if you like this story thank Kidswingshot:)

_He always goes off like that. Always. He never cares to tell me where, or what, or even when! And then I worry. The CEOs never tell me squat. I just have to navigate, that's all. Sure they tell me the meare details, but I never know what's going to happen to him... why is it like this? Why must I always sit behind a desk?_ Manually sorting the data sheets on her desk, the woman sighed deeply. _All I ever wanted was to be with him, and perhaps to protect HIM for once! He does enough around here for us all..._ She had stunning blue vibrant eyes, equipped with long wavy blonde hair that curled around her neck as she typed furiously at the buttons on her computer's keyboard, and a soft delicate curved smile. Many envied her good looks, and her raw talents, but she was the quiet type, and never boasted about anything.

Running a few fingers through her unrully locks, she turned her head slightly to the right as she heard footsteps entering her work office.

"Hello, may I help you?" She inquisitively asked as the black figure stopped right behind her work chair.

"Hmmm, actually, at the moment no, but thank you. I'd like to commend you on your work ethics. The R&D laboratories have been going very steady since you took up the front." The male replied enthusiastically. "I swear, Alia, the hunters would be up 'maverick' hill if it weren't for your presence here."

A smile touching her lips, the female returned to her sorting. Amiacly she stated her opinion to her darkly clad general. "Why thank you Signas, that is very sweet of you."

If she had been facing him, she would have seen him smile slightly as he walked out of the room.

Moments later he stuck his head over the door frame. "What would you say to a few helpers?"

Quizically, she stopped her current actions, and turned her swivel chair fully backwards. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come, and I will introduce you."

XXX

Alia was taken to the main waiting lounge. Behind Signas bulky large black armour she could see two sillouettes waiting by the front. Each held a suitcase, from what she could see. Comically, one was tall, and the other was quite short, but they both looked quite serious. But the female already knew why. She had been a newbie once here too, and she remembered how nervous she had been, wondering if the Hunters would accept her application. As the two reploids were allowed access to come through the doors, Alia placed herself besides Signas. _This is going to be exciting._

She waited for them to introduce themselves. The taller one bowed her head slightly in respect to Signas, her long wavy purple hair dipping with the movement.

"Hello, my name is Layer, my friend here is Palette. We are the new recruits. We hope that we will be of good use to the Hunters."

"Yeah! We know a lot about the newest technologies, and we are especially good in the scientific departments!" The shorter blond piped up.

Cracking a warm smile, Signas laughed. "Well then, we'll just have to put you in the Reasearch and Development labs. Your superior is this fascinating young lovely lady over here," as he motioned to Alia, she slightly went red with affectionate embarrassement, "She's our best, so she'll show you the ropes."

As the recruits shook hands with the navigator, Signas made his exit. "Sorry ladies, but I have a few things to take care of..." Casting a glance backwards, he saw Alia smiling radiantly. Out of the room, into the hallway he smiled cunningly.

_Now she won't be lonely anymore._

XXX

Rain dropped menacingly on the abandonned building tops. Dark rain clouds blocked out the charcoal entourage of the night, while the dampness seemed almost like a bog. The eerie silence was broken with a maniacle laugh.

"He's over there!" Shouting to the rest of his team, commander Megaman X pointed feverously to the top right of a building. Shooting a quick slew of light blue plasma shots, he ducked as a rapid cannon projectile sped over his head.

"Damn he's annoying." Zero comented, unamused.

"Well, I'll blast that clown down with my own cannon!" Shadow, the newest fighting recruit laughed.

Giving him a bit of a weird look, Zero stepped aside, letting the younger reploid pass. Their eyes met momentairily for a second; a clash of fire and brimstone.

Huffing cockily, the gold reploid took aim at the corner block of the roof of the building.Charging his shot, he prepared for the usual recoil, as X covered him with rapid fire shots.

A few seconds later, the corner top blew up, and an orangy-red and yellow reploid went flying.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" He cried hoarsely as he sped through the night's dark air.

"Heh heh," chuckling Zero did a thumbs-up sign, "Mission accomplished."

"Why won't Jester just give up? We always beat him!" Shadow complained, bored by the fact that his quarry never learned from his mistakes.

"Just be glad that he's an easy opponent. Unlike the ones Zero and I had to face in the past." X comented aggravatedly. "I just wish he would go away."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, an neatly wrapped little yellow gift box, with orange ribbons, landed at their feet.

As the trio ran to duck for cover, the present exploded where they had been.

Still on the floor, bent over, X cursed. "THAT's why I wish he would just go away!"

A sadistic laugh filled the night's grey clouds.

Getting up onto his feet, Zero scanned the area. "He's gone.."

Sighing, groggily, the other two got up.

Opening the comunication line to Hunter's HQ, X stated to Signas that they had completed their mission.

"X, I've had reports in your area of a group of rebels. The folk here are worried about uprisings, so I'd be thankful if you checked it out."

It had been a while that the big wigs of the Hunter HQ had decided that the Hunters should break camp and protect another part of the world. They had decided on the man-made continent of islands, Giga city. The entire region had been nicknamed the Giga region because of the prosperity of this urban dwelling.

Many of the residents had given reports of various sightings of a bunch of reploids that were causing some trouble. Most said that they were planning a rebellion of some sort, others said that they were a miniature mafia.

There had also been reports of a 'joker' who had started causing a lot of problems, his name was Jester. He had orangish-red chest armour which had a zig-zag pattern on the right side, seperating the orange from a vibrant yellow. His helmet was quite odd, one with tassels of different shapes, exactly like one of a medieval jester's in a King's court. It had imprints of stars, circles, and stripes. Bells jingled from each of the three ends every time he would do an action or walk. His eyes were a continual laughing darkish purple. Ones that could mock you without even saying a word. (Oh Fire, It's Jackle from NiGHTS into dreams 0o; (twiches))

And to back all that up, he sported a huge shoulder cannon on top of his left side.

Sure he never did anything outrageously cruel, or dispicable; but he was annoying, and hindered the Maverick Hunters in that area a lot.

The rain continued in it's speedy downpour as X, Zero and Shadow raced to their new objective.

Shadow had joined the Maverick Hunters a few months ago. He had needed some money, and the new openings for foot soldiers had been a very tempting offer. Coming out as one of the strongest in his rookie class, because of the gigantesque cannon hooked onto his shoulder, he was chosen to help along with the famous Hunters for the time being, at least until the HQ could find some else who was more expirienced.

Axl's decision to part had delt quite a big blow to the company. He had wanted to find out more about his special abilities, especially about an odd chip which he found in the middle of his hard drive; it was the source of his transforming powers. He had shown it to Alia, who had taken a lot of interest into the subject. She had tried to help him, but no one could find the answer. Nicknaming it the 'Chameleon chip', both had decided to split their searches, which would maybe bring more of a fruitful resolution. Axl might have been a new recruit as well, but he seemed to be more experienced, since he had been a part of the syndicate called 'Red Alert', who had been causing trouble for the Hunters a while back. Until Axl would come back, Shadow was their best bet.. Even though his red eyes betrayed him somehow...

It didn't take long for the trio to find the ruins. Standing above them, like a looming artifact from an ancient myth, the buildings were almost decayed and covered with vegetation. Chips of rocks from the ruins layed around the sides, showing that the structures were not too stable, and would probably not last should an earthquake shake through the ground.

"Time to go in, I'd say.." Zero pushed a few vines away, preparing to enter the pathway.

XXX

"Awsome! I never knew you had so much stuff to tinker with!" Squealed Palette. She had never seen so many robot parts, and circuit boards in one spot. Wild with excitement, the young technician allowed her curiousity to flow as she browsed through each labelled box. "Could you just imagine how many things you could make?"

Smilling, with a rather pleased look on her face, Layer contented herself by leaning against a wall as Alia showed to two how to go about their jobs; which was basically the same thing Alia had done since her enrollement into the Hunters.

"So, do you think we will be of some help to you?" Layer inquired as Alia placed a hand on her desktop computer.

Turning to the purple haired woman, she replied. "Yeah, why not? This place gets too lonely, here, all by myself. I'm sure that you two will become very accostumed to life here at the Hunters." Adding a joking, "All this work is too much for one woman." She flipped on her laptop.

"I.."

Both looked up to the blonde.

"Have a question for both of you."

Unsure, Layer responded, "Yes? What is it? What's the matter?"

Flicking a piece of her bang out of her eyes, Alia sighed. "No, no, nothing's the matter, I'm just curious... Have either of you ever liked a man before?"

Blinking, rather confused by the question, Layer let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a 'hmpth', and 'Kuuu'.

Palette picked up a few wires, looking at them intensly, she responded.

"Sure. Yeah, I have. Mike and I had been very close, but he was always away, so we decided to break it off. We couldn't keep up a relationship like that." Putting the wires back in their respected place, she peered at Alia.

Blushing momentarily, Alia took a step back. "Umm, well, it's because.. Well, I like this guy that works for the Hunters, but he's always gone, trying to keep peace in the world. But- but I'm not ready to break it off because of the fact that we don't see each other very often! In fact, he doesn't even know that I like him! I-I can't just leave it..." Pulling the swivel chair under her, she sat down rather abruptly, and let out a sigh, which almost gave way to faint sobs. But the tears were cut off when she felt an arm snake around her shoulders.

"It's alright. We'll do everything in our power to help you win him over."

Rubbing the wetness away from the bottom of her eyes, Alia looked up to Layer, who was on her right side. "T-thank you..." She replied sheepily.

"Yeah! He'll never know what hit him!" Palette exclaimed as she jumped over to give Alia a warm, friendly hug. (I'm not into yuri, so don't even suggest it! Not unless you want me extremely angry at you!)

"Hnnnn..." Looking at the stacks of boxes, Alia asked another question. "Would you guys help me in solving a mystery? One of my good friends has a very strange chip in his hard drive. It allows him to take the form of any foe he sucks DNA from. He wanted to know where it came from, and what more it can do, but since he doesn't remembered his past, we have no lead."

Chuckling like a little girl, Palette guessed straight away at what her new friend was suggesting. "So you want us to make another chip? Something similar that we can study in the R&D lab, and possibly find a lead to another place that would make similar objects?"

"Exactly!"

"Consider it done." Came the duel voices of the new navigator recruits.

XXX

Giga city was known for it's grand market and many dealerships. Many stores lead to many other complexes, which in turn lead to many streets and alleys.

The sky was still in it's darkish grey hue from the previous rain storm. Not a lot of reploids or people were out shopping, making the streets look almost like a ghost town.

Only a lone huge alley held much signs of life.

"So, you see why I'd make such a great asset to your group. Not only can I get any information the hunters have gathered, but I can also hack their calls." Presenting a little blue and white ball with his fingers clutched around it, Jester chuckled a sly laugh.

"Interesting." Was the only word that his audience replied with. Jester was with a shady reploid, who despite his large appearance, sheithed many fatal weapons under a rugged cloak.

To prove his point for a potential partnership, Jester tapped the little orb twice. It jittered for a moment, then, as if coming awake, two black glittery button eyes appeared along with two more miniature orbs on top of it's head like ears. It looked up at the stranger and blinked a few times. Then shaking itself like a puppy, it became more oval-like in features.

"This is my pal Beebop. Equipped with a level 5 A.I. and microphone recording system he can practically get anywhere."

With it's master's last words, the mini-bot began to hover lightly over Jester's palm.

The other reploid peered at the unsightly object for a while. Still not as impressed as he had hoped, the cloaked reploid huffed and began to turn away, but before leaving he opened his mouth.

"You have until monday to prove yourself." Without any more wasted words, the reploid jumped up into the cloudy night sky and took off.

Jester stuck out his lower lip in a pensive expression, staring at Beebop, as the little machine looked back at him, still blinking.

The staring contest was over abruptly as Jester ripped out a laugh.

"That gives us two days old buddy, old pal!"

"What about- what about -talking -talking?" The orb inquired.

"Psssh!" Waving his wrist in an airy manner, the joker bot sneered, purple eyes sparkling with deceit. "I didn't tell him you could talk or change form 'cause I like to keep an ace up my sleeve. Whenever he's around just act like a level 5 A.I., even though you're really a level 11."

"Ok -ok!" It replied with much enthusiasm.

Elsewhere the ambiance was less vibrant.

"I don't... Like him." An elegantly sadistic female reploid stated as she watched from the shadows with her companions, from the building tops. The contrast between light and dark camouflaging them considerably. "He's already trying to resist us," The same reploid sneered with viper-like conceit. "He should b-"

"That is enough Ferham." The harpy robot fell silent at the underlying command. The reploid in the cloak looked towards her.

"He is merely a tool, and is expendable."

"Yup! Who says that accidents don't happen?" A texas accented voice replied to the conversation. "Just like Master Epsillon said! He's expendable!"

Chuckling sinisterly the female bird reploid glanced at the round obeiss robot that had just spoken. She momentairily had to stop from staring at his enormous belly to utter some words. 'Really, must he let himself go like that?'

"Don't count on being the one to do it Botos; the sands have killed many of the curious." She added, smiling like a plotting falcon.

The other reploid 'Hmpthed' as he turned to look at the reploid next to him, who in turn gazed up back at Botos.

"I believe that this matter does not affect our goal. As for our rendez-vous, our spy has already sent out the signal. We should get to our assigned area, instead of adding to this idiotic banter."

A moment of silence passed from them.

"Scarface has proven to be very wise, we shall leave now!" Bellowed the undisputed leader of the renagades, a reploid named Epsillon.

As each flew off of the rooftops, Ferham stayed back for a few seconds. Crossing her arms over her chest in a pensive manner she stared down at Jester, how was still talking to his mini-bot. Blowing air from her nose in a snobbish manner she stated calmly to the air, "They'll wish they've never heard of, or seen the Rebellion.."

XXX

"X! Check out these ruins!" Running his left hand over a few broken and decayed control panel, Zero beckoned for his partner to come over and inspect the views.

X tip-toed to where Zero was. Peering over his friend's shoulder he smirked.

Tilting his head slightly to see Megaman's face, Zero silently looked at him.

Smiling at his companion, X stated, "Makes me think of the days when Dr. Cain had found me."

A content 'Hmm' left Zero's throat as a small curve curled his lips.

The past in retrospect was probably a lot easier to talk about for X than for Zero. Neither went into detail about it; it was just something that was comunicated through the years of being together. A silent knowing of what the other was feeling.

X patted Zero's shoulder a couple of times. The Crimson hunter gave a sly glance towards X and smiled, saying, "I think we should check upstairs. Who knows what 'Vile' secrets those thugs are hiding here."

As Zero laughed, X could have strangled him for that pun. Putting aside the ugly thought of the purple maverick, he nodded.

"Yeah ok. We should check the complexe as a unit of three, since any large force residing here could be cumbersome."

"That's true X but-" Before Shadow could state his opinions about the matter, a canon blast shot over their heads and impacted a pillar that was by the entrance. The shock caused it's form to topple over and crash length-ways across the room. The attack was so sudden and unexpected that neither of the maverick hunters had a chance to counter attack the movement.

"Zero! Shadow! Are you ok?" X called out as the dust settled down. Coughing, he desperatly looked around for any signs of his partners. Finally a voice answered his plea.

"Hey X! We're ok!" Zero shouted back.

"Only a few scratches..." Shadow, sounding more than annoyed added. "Why does this always happen when I polish my armor, why?"

Sighing in relief, X muttered under his breath. At least if their mouths were working that meant that they were alive enough to operate them.

There was a grunt. "We should just meet up at top, no point wasting our energy on that big old thing."

"Ok, see you up there! And it's finders keepers for any goodies!" Sounding like a six year old kid, Zero giggled as he hoofed up the stairs on his side. X could here Shadow's clanking armor follow suit.

Sighing, X shifted his gaze around. "Guess I'm really alone now." He entered through the door on his right. Watching like a hawk for any threats that might show a tell-tale sign of popping up.

After quite a few flights of stairs, X found a strange little room. It held five capsules that were busted and destroyed. Wires were sparking, and broken tiles on the floor told a mysterious story of the events that has happened in this room.

He stared at the damage. It seemed as though something had gone wrong. "Weird..." Still keeping his eyes on the machines, he inspected their files.

:Subjects: Epsilon, Botos, Scar, Ferham

Deciding it was maybe best to leave the area, X exited the room, heading upstairs once again.

To his surprise he saw Zero walking towards him from the opposite direction, in turn, Zero looked just as shocked.

"Hmmm, seems we cross paths again Blue Bomber." Z laughed.

Shaking his head, X replied. "Where's Shadow?" Pointing to the empty spot behind Zero, he waited patiently for Zero to notice.

Glancing behind him, the Crimson Hunter's soul responce was "Oh."

"You didn't realise he was gone?" X was flabergasted. He was expecting Zero to say that he and Shadow had split up or something of the sorts.

"I could have sworn he was right behind me..." Confused Zero scratched at his ponytail.

Both didn't have time to continue their conversation as the wall in front of them collasped. Bursting through a giant hippopotamus droid stared greedily at them, waving it's gigantic missile like a dog toy.

"Seems we have company, X." Smugly Zero wiped his thumb across his face and grabbed at his beam saber's hilt. Whoever the welcoming party was, they were going down.

XXX

Uzu: Oh-boy. This has to be the most stuborn, writer's block inducing, story that I have ever written. But it's up Xx; after a very very very long time. I cannot stress how sorry I am about this Kidswingshot.

Any comments, or additions are all very welcome. And by the way fellow poetry lovers, this is the story that ties in with the last updated poem. o Just so you know. I never thought writing a command mission fic would be so hard. Must be because I didn't find the game very interesting. The only level I liked was the one where you meet Spider and Jango.

Anyways, it's a excellent plot; it's just that I might not have been the best writer to give it too. I'm very lacking in the grammar department. / Anyways, please enjoy, and if you have any inputs, don't worry I don't bite XD.

Props to Kidswingshot! Everybody applaud!

Crowd of mavericks: (applaud)

Sigma: Why are we doing this? (still clapping)

Jango: Because we're being paid. (still clapping)

Uzu: XD Next chapters will be a LOT better.


	2. It Breaks Out into War!

Disclaimer: If I owned Megaman, we'd be seeing a lot more of Axl, and the cool people would never die. Only Sigma would. :P

Uzu: TT I tried!

Zero: smacks her upside the head

Uzu: WAAAAAAAHH!

XXXXX

The gargantuan beast launched its way forward toward the old school duo, intent on crushing them with its weight.

Dashing out of the way at the last possible second, Zero unleashed a fury of saber cuts on the mechaloid's neck. The beast reeled in pain, screeching at an almost inaudible frequency.

X charged-shot the floor by his feet. The jolt sent him into the air at a good distance; enabling him to fire a few rounds at the missile imbedded into the mechaloid's back.

The missile, being ignited by the harsh recoil began to heat up. The overload of energy shot out violently, making the bomb explode.

Keeling over the hippopotamus sunk to its side, never to rise again.

Non-chalantly Zero sheathed his saber and stared at the large heap of whirring gears. "Well that wasn't as climatic as I had hoped." he spat.

"That's of no importance, we have to find Shadow, NOW!"

"Right... Personally I would think that he's trudging to the top of this tower. Knowing him, he should be at the highest point by now..."

Wasting no further explanation, both clambered up the stairs. As they speed up each flight they could see tell-tale signs of someone's disturbance. Gear shafts (snortgiggle), bolts, and screws (even more giggles ensue) littered their paths. "He must have run into a lot of foot-soldiers, don't you think?" Zero cast a glance at X who shrugged back. "Yeah, must be.."

Night-light filtered into their vision as the hallways began twisting into one, leading to the highest exit. A light breeze tickled their unprotected faces as they breached through onto the open roof. Their eyes immediately fell unto a cloaked figure who stood undauntedly by the opposite edge.

"You've taken your time hunters. You've made me wait quite a long time. I am unimpressed." The figure spoke with an air of authority.

Giving a snort (that actually sounded more like a 'Pwah') Zero aggressively retorted, "I don't give a damn if you're impressed or not. It's not my fault if you're an idiot who decides to wait for his death. 'Cause I'll bring your demise if you mouth off again." Zero clenched his teeth tightly, X could see the whites of his companion's teeth between tense lips.

"You accuse me of being a maverick, without any proof?"

"No, I accuse you of being a smart-ass with an attitude complex!"

"Fair enough."

"Huh?..." A little confused at the fact that his comment was accepted, Zero fell silent. It was wiser to let this man speak than to jump into the fray heedlessly.

"Do I have your attention?"

"You may continue to speak." X answered this time. Zero glanced worriedly at the other reploid's movements, making sure that no weapon was going to be pulled out at a moment's notice.

(damn, he says a lot more here than in the game.

Epsilon: Join us.

X: Who's us?? 00)

"I am here because I have a proposal for you." The words sank into X's heart as the piercing gaze of the reploid locked into his eyes. "My name is Epsilon, and ask that we join forces. Such staples in reploid history would bring much attention to my cause." Outstretching his hand in a slow motion, Espilon brought attention to the open space of the night sky.

"I own the Supra-force metal. The strongest substance known to reploid ... and man."

_This isn't looking very good..._, X breathed.

"All should recognize me as their leader and lord, as it takes a sensible mind to own such a force-"

Unable to let the ramblings continue, Zero broke in, "Spit it out old man, what are you getting at?!"

"Have you not been listening? I want you to join me in my rule over all reploids!"

A smug grin adorned Zero's face as he closed his eyes in restful thought. "That's all I needed to hear. MAVERICK."

".. I am guessing that you do not agree?"

"Like hell I agree!" Wiping his thumb just between his nose and his upper lip, Zero grabbed his saber; pulling it out of it's usual resting place. Starting into a run, he skidded forward preparing to land a powerful charged strike. But, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a blue glowing energy whip.

"What?! No way!"

Sharp dark green eyes glared at him with unrestrained hate. The female reploid who held the whip stayed in an elegant pose, showing off her power.

"Show the commander some respect you ruffian!" she hissed.

"Zero!" Intent on freeing his teammate, X prepared to launch a counter attack only to hear a familiar click behind his back. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Not... you too Shadow..."

A smug laugh confirmed X's suspicions. Epsilon spoke amiably to the hunter, unable to let this moment pass. "You see, Shadow saw the light, why will you not join us X?"

Pulling back a growl X responded harshly. "Because, I never side with MAVERICKS!" Unleashing a charge-shot with a furious battle cry, X targeted the fulcrum (physics baby :P) of the whip, which wrenched it of its grip on the Crimson hunter. taking full opportunity of the delay, Zero dived into a leaping assault on Epsilon. But a few seconds later he was blown over the edge. X only had time to blink as his partner went careening into the dark. X tried to get past to Zero, but he himself was having problems with the arising company. Twin lasers danced by his feet, threatening to burn him, and then playfully wandering away.

"Well X, it seems that you will meet the same fate as Zero! So be it! I am kind and merciful though, so i shall give you one more chance: Join me maverick hunter!"

It didn't take any longer for X to spit out, "My answer is final. never!" Knowing he was outmatched, X employed the same trick as when he was against the hippopotamus mechaloid; he sent all his power through his buster to the floor. As the edge of the roof top rushed past his view there was only one doubt in his mind.

If he survived.

XXX

"Do you think it will work?" Palette inquired, unsure if what they had made was stable enough to be used.

"It should." Responded Layer, "I welded and programmed the chip myself. I do have a PHd in computer sciences you know."

Sighing reclusively Palette shuffled back and forth. "I know. I know. I'm just nervous, ok?" I would hate for something bad to happen to Alia because of our mess-ups..."

"I understand. I'm a little apprehensive as well, but part of being a maverick hunter is facing your fears without second thought for the good of human and reploid kind. Remember that!"

"Yeah, otherwise we'll get kicked out again." Both navigators looked at each other wearily. No one knew about their last job, or the problems they had caused. Their trail of thoughts were broken though when a sharp knock broke through the door behind them. Creaking open it revealed the third navigator.

"Well, how do I look?" Alia asked as she drifted into the room.

Layer almost choked.

"Amazing!"

XXX

"Nggh." X's eye lids fluttered momentarily. He gazed straight ahead at the blaring ceiling lights. "Where on earth am I?"

"Why at the sick bay." A cheery voice answered. Snapping his head to the right, X feared the worst. But relaxed when the only thing in his vision was a female nurse reploid smiling sweetly at him. She had big glossy brown eyes and blond hair spilled out from under her helmet to over her forehead and eyes. For a second X was stunned by her simple beauty, but quickly shook his head to gain back his senses.

"Um... Excuse me, you said that this was the sick bay? The sick bay of where?"

A gasp escaped her mouth and she cutely cupped her hands over her lips. "Gah! I'm so sorry! How stupid, I forgot to tell you where! You're in the central tower of Giga City!"

Nodding once, X motioned that everything was alright and that she wouldn't have to worry about losing her job... or something like that.

Changing the subject he clutched his side as it had started to hurt. _Probably bruised from the fall..._"So who's in charge here?"

She answered thoroughly. "Why that would be R. He's the leader of Giga City's resistance. if you want to meet him, go up to the 12th floor. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. But watch out when you go around the city. The officials are not very happy about aliens coming in, especially from other organizations." Giving a wide grin, she turned on her heels to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned back, watching him with a questioning glance.

"Do you know if a reploid named Zero was admitted here as well?" Desperately wanting to know if there was a slight chance that Zero was alive, he gave the nurse a hopeful look. She returned it with a sunken expression and replied.

"No, I'm very sorry. We haven't had anyone named 'Zero' admitted recently." With a curt bow, she left to finish her daily duties. X clutched his hand into a fist.

_Damn.. and I had thought that he'd at least... no don't think negatively... last time I thought he was dead, he returned as he was trying to heal...Yes he's still alive._

_"'_Right then, time to see the political parties._" _X stated grimly.

XXX

"Oh my GOODNESS!" Palette's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Smoke cleared from the testing grounds. Electricity crackled from Alia's closed fists. Sweat trickled down her forehead as her azure eyes looked at the damage that she had caused, as her undone hair loosely fitted over her shoulders. She had taken the liberty to dye the roots a teal hue, for the next installment of their plan.

The gash in the block of titanium worked its way down, causing the material to sprout many cracks and fissures, finally making it collapse. Shrapnel decorate the floor and the thick film of dust in the air caused her to cough twice.

_So this is the power of Axl's chip!..._

XXXX

Uzu: Yes, five fucking years later I get off my ass to do this. hides from flying cucumbers pokes head out And my other fics are as good as gone, AKA the plots I had written out for WWATTM? is kabloee. people become inraged and throw TVs at her TT But I remember it all in my head!!!!! rain of sharp objects stop

Anyways, onto the story. I had to watch all the clips again, and quite honestly Capcom winged it with no plot whatsoever with Epsilon. He never says what "Us" does, nor does he say anything about supra-force metal. Just "Join us X!" Yes, I'll join if there's cupcakes involved. Now I have t wangle Jester into the parts were Spider appears. lol, God so help me, I need your strength. :P


End file.
